Zurrath
Pre-Dark Age Also known as "Zurrath the Cunning". Zurrath was the most beloved elder dragon of all, for he brought happiness and entertainment to everyone he met with his illusions. He was the friendliest [https://elderdragonsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Elder_Dragon Elder Dragon] that existed. He was so beloved that the populace of his homeland did not banish him when ''Elder Dragon Tharos'' enacted his rage against the world. Instead, they insisted he transform and live amongst them to avoid Tharos' wrath. Taking the advice of the humans, Zurrath transformed himself into a human and resided amongst the citizens of the land, forever hiding from Tharos' unmatched strength. Dark Age Zurrath’s activities were silent during the ''Dark Age'' after he disguised himself as a human named Omar to live among the people of the world. In time, the few who knew his true identity had died off or traveled to distant lands allowing Zurrath to be completely incognito. He retained his low profile as a tavern keeper until the assault on ''Burrova'' where he was captured while trying to flee from the city by the ''Dragonscales''. After his capture, he was tortured in a Dragonscale encampment until ''Chokoff'', ''Ealrith'', and ''Thork'' rescued him. Zurrath was mended and eventually restored to full health during his adventures with his saviors and he befriended the party. Zurrath quickly learned that he had been in his illusionary disguise for so long that he was unable to revert to his normal form. Zurrath separated from his companions during an incursion with the Dragonscales and stumbled upon ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' who arranged a deal with the elder dragon to throw the Dragonscales off his trail in exchange for his help to restore ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' from the ''Underworld''. Zurrath accepted the deal in the interest of protecting his newfound companions. Zurrath eventually began to reside in ''Calnlian'', relying on the honor of King ''Cailu Calnlian'' from Zurrath’s assistance of Calnlian in days of old with his father, ''Enwelneth''. While in Calnlian, Zurrath forwent many adventures with his new friends which eventually lead them to a forum with ''Elder Dragon Rider Dwight Jackson'' and his ''Evocation Clan''. Zurrath made a deal with Dwight to allow his companions to enter the Underworld through a secret passage within his clan’s temple. The terms of the deal were that Ealrith would remain unharmed on the journey. With Dwight’s blessing, Zurrath and his companions entered the Underworld and successfully restored Beledath to the ''Material Plane''. After the battle at Dulath’s Gate, Zurrath returned his companions to Calnlian while in his restored dragon form. Afterwards, he bestowed ''an amulet'' upon Ealrith and instructed the party to break the artifact should they wish to rejoin him. ''Gormastyl'' later obtained the medallion and it was shattered during an encounter by accident. Zurrath later returned to Calnlian sensing his medallion had broken and with the assistance of King Cailu, summoned his old friends. However, only Chokoff was the last remaining person of the old company. Gormastyl and ''Ser Ravyn'' became skeptical of Zurrath’s reappearance, but he still inquired the party on their interest to join his quest to restore ''Elder Dragon Venia''. After Cailu vouched for Zurrath’s goodwill, Gormastyl and Ser Ravyn joined his quest. Zurrath set out to arrange travel arrangements for the party, but returned to discover that Chokoff was slain by Dwight Jackson in revenge of Ealrith’s death. With grief, Zurrath carried on his quest with the help of Gormastyl, Ser Ravyn, and ''Zavidur Ugadesh''. Zurrath made sea travel arrangements with Captain ''Schmul Oungel'' and joined the party on the voyage across the ''Crilix Ocean'' aboard the Silver Diamond while enduring many sea encounters. Shortly after arriving at ''Plutoph'', Zurrath searched for his Mercenary Guild contact named ''Yestow'' who was upset with Zurrath. Beforehand, Zurrath arranged with Yestow that Chokoff would assist him in gaining druidic artifacts. With Chokoff dead, Zurrath offered an alternative solution saying that a “friend” could help. Zurrath escorted Yestow and his companions north of the port town to meet with Merek Uhmil and Beledath (disguise as Victor). With Beledath’s help, Yestow obtained the druidic artifacts and escorted the party across ''Therinox''. During the trek across the land, Zurrath and his companions became banished to ''Celestia'' after defeating ''Myrd'' in a ruined temple. With the help of ''Arthus'' and Enwelneth, they managed to return to the Material Plane by forging government documents to use Celestia’s portals back to their previous location. Afterwards, Zurrath and his companions finally reached the mountain range where they believed Venia is located. Zurrath and his companions encountered many creatures and traps along their trek of the mountainside Venia resided. During their travels, they met ''Severus Willow'' who joined the party. Once the group reached Venia’s location, they were greeted by ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marowe'' who invited them inside an enormous prismatic barrier that guarded Venia. The group conversed with Lilith for a short time before she sensed ''Elder Dragon Dulath'' accompanied by a large force of undead descending upon them from the surface. Lilith focused on charging the barrier, but eventually the barrier suffered a vulnerability that allowed a chokepoint for the undead horde to charge through. Arthus, Ser Ravyn, and Zavidur held the front line while ''Akir Duskwalker'' protected Beledath who was performing a ritual out of sight as Lilith seemingly disapproved of Venia’s restoration. The group was eventually overwhelmed which ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' revealed himself as the commander who was closely followed by Merek. The two mentioned that the Elder Dragon Riders were against Venia’s restoration due to an apocalypse foretold by ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov''. Zurrath engaged in swordplay with Merek which he eventually grappled and flew away from the battle to duel Dulath on the surface. Lilith assisted Zurrath after defeating Merek which after Halos joined the battle and ultimately became a stalemate causing Dulath and Halos to retreat. Lilith scolded Zurrath afterwards for restoring Venia without her blessings, but indirectly thanked him. After the heat of the events settled down, Zurrath communed with Beledath one last time after he returned Akir, Arthus, Ser Ravyn, Severus, and Zavidur to Calnlian. Beledath’s debt to Zurrath was repaid which Zurrath then flew to Calnlian to commune with his companions. However, they had already left for the ''Dragon Inquisition’s'' fortress which he met up with them there. Zurrath considered the group his friends which he gave a heartfelt thanks and bestowed an enchantment upon Ser Ravyn’s armor enabling his armor to negate the harmful effects of Flametongue. Additionally, Zurrath bestowed an amulet to Ravyn instructing him to break it should he ever with to commune with him again. Zurrath attended the third commune of the riders where they discussed strategies in regards to Tiamat's resurgence. After conferring with Cobalt formerly about the matter, Zurrath has pledged his allegiance to the riders that he would aid in thwarting Tiamat's summoning. It was suggested during the commune that Beledath and Zurrath would be needed to also sway Dulath to their side as well. Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon